


Legacy

by Verta



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Children, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Grieving, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Conditions, Next Generation, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:18:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verta/pseuds/Verta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a charity event Steve meets a young woman who is having a very good day. Living for the moment and caught up in the joy of the little things Steve finds himself falling in love. It only gets better when Steve becomes an expectant father, could his life get any better?<br/>How is Steve to cope when a simple checkup changes everything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Steve could hear people talking in the background, the hospital was showing off it's new facilities and thanking all the donors for their help in financing the renovation. He just needed a moment, there were too many people and it was just too much, they all wanted Captain America, the flawless hero who saved the world. He didn't want to be some hero, he just wanted to be Steve. But his participation helped bring in more people to donate for their cause.

He hated the fame, it made him sick, being worshipped like he was, but he was helping people. All Steve had to do was show up and give a few speeches, talk to some people, be friendly, let the wealthy pay for his company so that the money could be used to heal the sick, to save lives.

Charity, the word made him laugh. Charity did not exist these days, people only helped to get something in return. It was sickening, how greedy the world had become. But Steve would play their game, act as though they were the greatest people in the world, so kind and selfless. He would thank them, praise them for their contribution, just like they wanted him to do. And then he would go home and do it all again another day.

The tall blond man pushed himself off the white plaster wall he had been leaning against and ran his hands down his broad frame to ensure that his suit was not creased. He had wasted enough time and he had to get back to the event going on in the new wing of the hospital.

Rounding the corner Steve suddenly found a young woman in front of him. With his reflexes he was able to step back before they bumped into each other but she dropped her bag in surprise.

"Sorry," the pale woman apologized, immediately reaching to collect her bag and its spilled contents.

"Let me," Steve insisted, crouching to help her. His blue eyes met her hazel ones and he smiled awkwardly and he scooped everything into the large tan handbag.

"Thank you," she replied as he handed it back. "I'm Moira," the woman in the pink floral dress held out her hand in greeting.

Steve Rodgers took the frail hand in his large one and smiled again. "Steve," he replied, noticing her skin was just a bit cooler than was normal. Moira was not much shorter than Steve, but she was quite thin and her unusually pale skin made it clear she was not in perfect health.

"Are you here for the party?" The ill woman asked, gesturing down the hall where the celebration was being held. Her hand found her head and one long finger tucked the fabric of the creamy pink bandana she wore behind her ear to prevent it from slipping.

He wanted to say no. "Yeah," Steve mumbled, "just needed some air. "Where are you headed?" He asked, preferring to speak to Moira than the pompous rich people down the hall.

"Home," she told him with a happy sigh.

"Long day?" Steve asked, the purple bags under her eyes suggesting there had been many of those in her recent past.

Moira rolled her eyes, "You have no idea," she told Steve, sliding the strap of her handbag further up her shoulder. A large smile graced her face and she stood taller, prouder, Steve couldn't help but smile back at her obvious joy. "There shouldn't be many more of those though," Moira told the supersoldier happily. "I'm in remission, just getting my last few treatments and then I'll be free."

"That sounds great," Steve replied, joining her in the rejoice of her good news. "So no more doctors visits soon?" He understood her happiness, not just at being well, but at being free of the frequent hospital visits. Before being injected with an experimental serum which cured all his issues, Steve had been very ill. He knew the struggle of returning to the large sanitary building every few weeks or months if he was lucky, to be poked and prodded with needles only to be back again when the next illness arose. It was a liberating feeling, being free of it all. "Is there anybody special you plan on celebrating with?"

The sick woman shrugged. "I wouldn't mind the company if you're offering?" She replied with an inviting smile.

Steve blushed, he was never good at talking to women. Before the large man could respond his friend appeared from down the hall. "Ah, Steve, there you are." Tony Stark announced as he approached. Being a wealthy man used to such events Tony had offered to help him out, teach him how to act and introduce him to everyone. "I've been looking for you." The shorter man went on, clapping a hand on his friends broad shoulder. "Got some people you need to meet. Who's your friend?" The genius asked, acknowledging the girl in the light pink floral dress.

"Tony, this is Moira," he introduced, momentarily hating his friend from taring him away from the only good company he had had all day. "Moira, my friend Tony."

Moira nodded her head in greeting, "it's a pleasure Mr Stark." Steve wasn't surprised she knew him, not only was Tony one of the most famous men in New York, but the pale blue light peeking out from underneath his fancy suit made it hard not to recognize him.

Tony bowed ostentatiously. "The pleasure is all mine Madame," he insisted in his usual charming manner. Moira just rolled her eyes, not falling for his overly charming demeanor, not that Tony had been seriously attempting to charm her, ever since the playboy had settled down with his former PA and now CEO of his multi billion dollar company, his 'flirting' if it could be called that, had become more comical than seductive to make it very clear he was taken. "Sorry to steal him away from you but we have to get back."

"It's fine," the hazel eyed woman waved it off with a frail hand. "I have time to wait." Rummaging through her handbag Moira produced a scrap of paper and a pen, she quickly scribbled a series of numbers on it and held it out to Steve. "Give me a call when you're free and we can go celebrate." She instructed as the shy man took the paper.

"Sure," he agreed and she walked past him, continuing on her way to the main exit.

Steve blatantly ignored Tony's raised eyebrow as they headed back to the party. "What was that about?" The annoyingly nosy man interrogated.

"Nothing," Steve insisted, his eyes focused forward. "Moira has had good news and wanted to celebrate." He tried to shrug it off but he couldn't deny her attitude may have been a tad flirtatious. But it could have meant nothing, she was just in a good mood is all.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve Rogers was a tall, broad, muscular man, quite different from when he was young and sickly, and now he was considered attractive by most people's opinions. But that didn't stop him from being nervous about his lunch date with Moira.  


It wasn't supposed to be a date, he didn't even have any right to celebrate with her. He wasn't the one who had something to celebrate, and he didn't even know her. But she had given him her phone number, it would have been rude not to call. Then before he knew it they had made plans for lunch. Lunch was safe, Steve had decided. Dinner was a date thing, breakfast was too intimate, lunch was for friends. He hadn't wanted to make her think he was presuming anything, just lunch as friends, to get to know each other and have a nice day out to celebrate her health. Everything had gone so well.  


Almost.  


When Steve went to end the phone call he ended it with the words, "see you then." And everything was fine, perfect even, if only he hadn't been so polite.  


It was polite to let the other person say goodbye as well, but Moira's partying words were very different from Steve's. She didn't say, "sure." Or, "I look forward to it." Or even just repeat his words back in agreement. She said, "it's a date."  


Steve had never been on a date, not really. Bucky, his childhood friend had dragged him out on a few double dates but they hardly counted, he barely even spoke to the dames. This was... This was a proper honest to god, date.  


As soon as he heard her last word he froze, luckily it was immediately followed by her hanging up so he didn't have a chance to make a fool of himself. But come Friday he would.  


Steve was panicking. How was he to act? What was he to say? He could barely get through this new world he had woken up in with his friends help, how was he to do it alone? He couldn't even decide what to wear.  


Steve had tried on every item of clothing he owned and cursed himself for his understocked wardrobe. It was only when he realized he was going to be late that he decided to just go in what he was wearing.  


So Steve showed up at the diner dressed in his cleanest jeans and a white button up shirt with a light brown jacket thrown on top. Moira wasn't hard to spot.  


As soon as he walked inside his eyes were drawn to the young woman with short vibrant blue hair, the straight ends just barely brushing her shoulders. Her dress was a deep blue, but not the same shade as her hair, with a black belt just under her breasts. She looked up and smiled when she saw him, those hazel eyes with purple bags underneath twinkling and two deep red lips curled up on that slightly too pale face. Steve recognized her immediately.  


He approached the booth she was sitting at, returning that infectious smile of hers. "Moira," Steve greeted with a nod of his head and waited to be acknowledged before sitting down.  


"Steve," she returned the gesture. "I'm glad you came." Moira assured him sweetly, taking a sip of the strawberry milkshake in front of her.  


"Well I couldn't leave a pretty da- girl like you waiting." Steve caught himself at the last minute and forced out the rest of the sentence. He cringed at the mistake, this is why he should never talk to women.  
Moira just giggled. "What was that?" She asked, clearly amused.  


He tried not to look at her, he tried to keep him composure. Of course he failed. Beet red and hiding his face behind his hand Steve explained. "Women don't like to be called dames."  


And then she laughed. It was a nice laugh, full of humor and joy, but it did nothing to lessen his embarrassment. Not even five minutes in and Steve had already humiliated himself, at least she wasn't offended.  


When finally her laughter subsided she placed her hand over his on the table. "Oh Captain," Moira began, "You truly are a man out of time."  


"I'm learning," he admitted meekly. The frail hand on his seemed to burn him despite it being just a tad cooler than it should have been.  


"Oh don't be embarrassed." She insisted, her bony fingers stroking his hand. "I think it's cute." And then Steve was even redder than before.  


She withdrew her hand and tucked it under her chin attentively. "So tell me, what exactly does that word mean?" Moira asked and Steve pulled his hand closer to himself, missing the contact. "Is it just the old fashioned way of saying girl?"  


"Sort of," Steve struggled to explain. Talking was not his strong suit, he could give an inspirational speech, but he couldn't talk to a girl. "More like, pretty young woman. It's supposed to be a compliment but most women find it demeaning."  


Moira smiled pleasently and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Mr Rogers are you saying I'm pretty?" She asked, her voice teasing. When Steve didn't answer she went on. "Well that sounds like a compliment to me."  


Steve let out a relieved smile. It was supposed to be a compliment, anytime his childhood friend Bucky called a girl a dame she would swoon, but when Steve tried it never went well. At best she was unimpressed, but they were usually offended. Moira seemed to be taking it very well. "It's taking me some time to adjust," he mumbled in apology.  


"No, its sweet." Moira insisted, reaching for his hand again. "I don't know what's wrong with other women but you can call me that any time."  


Steve wasn't sure if she was being serious or just humoring him but before he could reply the waitress approached and asked for their order.  


Things went well after that, conversation was a little hard but Moira seemed to have no trouble picking up Steve's slack when he wasn't sure what to say. She didn't seem to mind how shy he was or that he was incapable of talking without saying something wrong and turning beet red. By the end of lunch he felt thoroughly embarrassed, but Moira made him forget all about it by suggesting a walk through the park. The scenery was beautiful and she asked Steve all kinds of questions about what the city was like when he grew up. It was nice, she didn't ask about Captain America and all his amazing adventures during the war, they did have a laugh about the performance he used to do though. Steve tried not to pry but he did learn Moira was recovering from cancer she had been fighting since she was a child, the doctors had never been more hopeful and if all went well she'd be cancer free in a few months.  


Steve was captivated by this interesting woman. She had such a positive outlook on the world despite how hard it had been on her. He didn't want the date to end but when evening drew close they knew their lunch date had gone on far too long. As they said their goodbyes and promised to see each other again Moira did something very unexpected. Considering her behavior and how she detested leaving thing unsaid or undone as they parted she kissed the blond supersoldier. It wasn't the sort of passionate kiss lovers would share, but it wasn't a fleeting peck either. Moira pressed her lips to his and waited a few seconds before pulling away.  


"I'll call soon." The frail woman promised, walking away leaving the captain stunned.  


Times had changed a lot since he was young but he would never be used to women being so forward, especially with him. Steve still struggled to comprehend that women actually found him desirable, he knew he was considered attractive now that the supersoldier serum had changed him, but a beautiful woman so bursting with life he couldn't help but be swept up in her enthusiasm actually wanted to kiss him. She hadn't asked him out just because he was there, she hadn't been kind to him and called it a date out of pity. Moira truly wanted to spend time with Steve, just how much she wanted from him he didn't know, but the young man was eager to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve felt like he was dreaming. It hadn't been long since he'd met Moira and every moment with her was just unreal. Not only did an amazing woman genuinely want him, but she was so perfect, so bright and happy, and always willing to share that with the world. He was always shy and closed off in social situations but Moira just grabbed his arm and dragged him from one exciting thing to the next. It was like something out of a fairytale, things this wonderful didn't just fall in people's laps.

She didn't have much family, a mother and a younger sister, her father wasn't it the picture but she didn't say why and Steve didn't pry. He met them and they were lovely, Charmaine was a hardworking single mother and Susan a quiet but bright young woman, both were fiercely protective of her and Steve couldn't even be anything but pleased at their threats should he ever hurt her, just knowing Moira had such caring people in her life made him smile.

Moira was wonderful, she had spent most of her life on deaths door and she chose to focus on the good in her life instead of its impending end. If something bad happened she would brush it off instantly and focus on something else. She always wore bright colours, clothing, hair, makeup, everything, Moira was always vibrant and colorful, a bright light in even the darkest place.

Steve introduced her to his friends around the four week mark of their relationship and that went well. Nat thought she was too happy all the time which she said was a bit unnerving but she wasn't bothered by the red head's past as an assassin and it was refreshing to be treated normally. She wasn't afraid of Bruce either, when asked about the hulk she said it was no different to an anxiety attack or psychotic episode, sometimes people did not interpret what was happening normally and it could make them dangerous to either themselves or others, she'd spent much of her life in hospitals and saw him as no different to all the interesting people she had met there. Tony she thought was sweet, an enormous flirt and very quirky but sweet none the less. Clint loved her, she had a wonderful sense of humor and she always dressed so brightly. She was very casual about meeting the god of thunder, she wasn't awestruck like many and Thor found her bright attitude wonderful. She didn't even blink at Bucky's arm and happily talked through his silence, never expecting him to respond but let him open up to her in his own time, which he did.

It was two months from when they met that she received the all clear, her cancer was gone, completely. They spent almost two days celebrating, she had spent her entire life expecting death to be right around the corner and now she was free. She had never been the healthiest and her fight against the cancer had taken its toll so Moira would not live as long as some but the doctors said she would make it to at least sixty and that in itself was a miracle.

She had lost her hair to Chemotherapy at the age of eight so when her treatments ended and it started to grow back she had no idea what to do with it. Moira tried letting it grow but found the whole thing too weird so one day she just shaved her head and wore her wigs again.

The greatest part of all though, was that she chose to have Steve at her side for all of it. She let him hold her hand through her entire recovery constantly graced him with her presence. He hadn't been happier since waking from the ice, Moira was without a doubt the greatest thing in his life.

It was three months into their relationship that the subject of sex came up. She asked if he wanted to end their date in the bedroom one night and that prompted a long discussion. Steve was terrified he would say something wrong and this could mean the end of everything, but Moira was wonderful as always. She explained she didn't see the point in waiting, once they were both ready every second they held off was wasted. However when Steve awkwardly admitted he wasn't ready for that step in their relationship instead of its sudden end Moira agreed with him. She assured him nothing would happen until they were both ready and while she detested waiting the time wasn't wasted if he needed it. They spent the rest of the night eating cold pizza and fell asleep on the couch.

Four more weeks passed before Steve finally began exploring things with her. She was so understanding and they took things very slowly but not once did Steve feel he was making a mistake. He loved Moira and the intimacy only brought them closer, made him feel more connected to her and less shy, his awkwardness around her just dissolved. In no time at all Steve stopped seeing her as a woman he should be intimidated by and more as a part of his life. Sometimes he almost couldn't tell where she ended and he began.

It was eight months into their relationship when the life they had built together was turned upside down. Moira was pregnant. Neither of them had planned this, they both wanted children but not this soon, the conversation had never even come up. Not that they were unhappy with this development, just surprised. They were both fairly young and their relationship so new but the addition was not unwelcome. Moira was overjoyed, once the shock passed, she had spent so long expecting death to come at any moment so a child had never been a possibility before, but now with this child inside of her and the chance to live long enough to bring them into the world, she couldn't even bring herself to worry about how soon this was or the strain it may have on her and Steve's relationship.

But Steve was happy too, not about the timing of course, but nothing in his life had had convenient timing. He was in a relationship with an amazing woman and now he was to be a father. His life could not get any better.


	4. Chapter 4

Moira was five months pregnant and every moment had been a treasure. Sure there was the morning sickness, the back aches, swollen ankles, mood swings and cravings at all hours, but Moira was taking a journey in life she thought she would never have a chance at. It was hard to see her go through it all, and Moira insisting she had had worse with the chemotherapy did not ease his mind any, but Steve was always there to help her through it.

Moira had stopped sleeping over and instead moved into Steve's little apartment so he was always available to give foot and back rubs and to run to the store at two in the morning to pick up licorice to add to the omelette she was craving. It could be scary and uncomfortable at times but this was an amazing adventure for the both of them.

They were at the hospital for Moira's monthly checkup eagerly awaiting the news, today they were to discover their child's gender. When the doctor entered the room Moira was sitting on the bed and Steve standing next to her, his arm was around her and his hand absentmindedly stroking her swollen belly.

Steve could barely hold back his smile as he looked expectantly at the tall man in the white coat. "Well?" The supersoldier asked, his impatience getting the best of him. "Which it is?"

Moira just chuckled and took her boyfriend's hand gently in her own as the doctor, Dr Vartin, looked at the chart in his hands. "It's a boy," he told them, his eyes still on Moira's patient chart.

The next thing he knew Steve was hugging his girlfriend, the mother of his unborn child. He had never had a preference as to the child's gender and he doubted his joy would have been any less had the baby been a girl, but somehow knowing made him feel closer the his child, made it all the more real. Steve was going to have a son, he was going to be a father, and Moira would be at his side.

The doctor cleared his throat. "There is more," he said once he had their attention.

It was Moira who first noticed his hesitance. "Is something wrong with him?" The petite woman asked, her hand placed protectively over her abdomen.

"Not as far as we can tell," Dr Vartin assured them. "Although many conditions cannot be detected until after birth there is nothing yet to suggest something is wrong." Moira breathed a sigh of relief but neither she nor Steve were rejoicing, clearly he did not have something good to say. "We will have to run some tests to be sure but there is evidence to suggest your cancer may have returned." He finally stated.

Suddenly it was like she deflated, Moira's shoulders slumped and she curled in on herself. Steve tightened his arm around her in an attempt to comfort her but it didn't seen to do any good, it was as though the light had been sucked out of her. Fear gripped the large man's heart, he had never seen his girlfriend like this, she was always so bright and happy, she never let anything get her down. "Its okay though?" He asked the doctor desperately. "Even if it is back you can treat it right? You did before." The way Moira's hand tightened around his shirt when he asked that was not promising.

"We can," Dr Vartin replied slowly. "But chemotherapy cannot be administered to someone who is pregnant. If her cancer has returned the fetus would need to be terminated before she could be treated." As his words sunk in Steve began to understand Moira's reaction, they very well may lose their child.

~~~~~

It wasn't until they were back at their apartment that Steve broached the subject. "So what are we going to do?" He asked her. "If the test comes back positive."

Moira was silent a moment and kept her back to her partner as she made the bed. When finally she spoke her words did not instill any confidence in him. "Nothing." was all she said as the bald woman went about her task.

Steve was confused but Moira said no more. "What do you mean nothing?" He asked, encouraging her to explain herself.

Moira stopped making the bed but still did not turn to face him. "I mean nothing," she replied resolutely. "If the cancer is back we continue on as we have been."

"But if you are sick again," Steve began slowly, "you will need treatment."

Moira turned to face her boyfriend, her right hand placed upon the large bulge of their son. "I am not giving him up Steve." She told him, hers face hard and determined but her eyes moist with the beginnings of unshed tears. "No matter what they say tomorrow, I am not aborting my baby. I won't do it."

"But," Steve protested lamely, "you could die. If you are sick you need treatment."

"I could die no matter what I do!" Moira raised her voice at him. "You don't know how bad cancer is Steve," she told him, her tone more sad than angry. "If it is back I'll have to go through months if not years of treatment that makes me sick, I'll be weak and in pain, tired all the time and I'll struggle to keep any food down. And through all that I'll have no promise I can survive, at any moment the doctors could give me an amount of time and tell me to get my affairs in order and say my goodbyes. To survive is a miracle and I've already had one, only a fool would expect another." Steve stared at her in pained silence, wanting desperately to tell her it would be okay, but that would be a lie. As Moira continued the tears now threatened to fall. "I have already spent my life not planning for a future, making no commitments because I knew I might not be able to keep them. This baby," she looked down at her swollen abdomen and stroked it affectionately. "This is the first thing I have ever allowed myself. This baby is everything I wanted but knew I couldn't have, now I can and I'm not giving it up." She was crying now, the sobs barely barely held at bay. "Don't you see Steve, I can't just have another baby in a few years when I am healthy again, I could die whether I keep him or not, and I'm not giving him up only to die anyway, only without ever knowing what it is like to be a mother, without ever holding him in my arms." The tears were streaming and the sobs clear in her voice, as her knees grew weak Steve was across the room and taking her into his arms.

"Its alright Moira, I'm here, I'm here," he whispered, rocking the pregnant woman in his arms. Steve was silent for a moment as Moira cried, her face buried in his shirt, soaking it with tears. "We are probably overreacting," Steve assured her, gently rubbing her back. "We will probably go to the hospital tomorrow only to find out that it was a false alarm and all this worry was for nothing." Moira nodded but said nothing.

The pair stayed there together until stiff muscles finally forced them to move.

They hardly spoke the next day, simply went through their routine as though nothing was different, but it was. The possibility of what might be was looming over them both, and there was nothing more to say. Moira had made her position very clear, she would rather have a child than a normal life span and nothing Steve could say would change her mind.

~~~~~

In the late morning they found themselves back at the hospital trading supportive smiles. Any moment the Doctor would walk in and tell them it had been a mistake Moira was healthy and everything was fine. Any moment now.

The door opened and Dr Vartin entered looking grim. "Miss Hanson," he greeted his patient who sat stiff, awaiting his news. Steve took her hand in comfort. "I'm sorry, but your cancer has returned."

He said some other things after that but Steve didn't hear them. With just one sentence his life had been torn apart and Steve clung to his love, thinking if he could hold on tight enough it would somehow stop him from losing her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first avengers story, constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
